girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rej Maddog
Hi, welcome to Girl Genius! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rej Maddog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Argadi (Talk) 04:41, 30 March 2009 Mathematics Rej, Othar cannot have been living with Oslaka for 36 years, returned to a Paris abandoned for 27, yet still have been IN that same Paris with a Gilgamesh attending university all in the same timeframe. Gil's only about 20, we know Agatha is 18, please do the maths. -- Corgi 19:23, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Also turns out that Othar knew Gil and Agatha before settling down with Olaska so we are years after the GG Heterodyne story. Headed back to the future no doubt. Or forward to the past. Rej Maddog 22:13, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :*poking her nose in* It seems pretty straightforward to me. I wasn't sure if there was still confusion or not. :Othar goes to school in Paris with Gil. :Othar meets Agatha, escapes from CW, meets Theo. :Othar disappears from "our" story, goes on his twitter adventures. :Othar meets Oslaka, goes off to Driftwood Island. :Othar returns 36 years later to find that the Other has won. :--m 23:32, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :: Yep. Except I doubt the Gods will make this the main storyline. Also significant is that Oslaka when brought back was given 36 hours to live and Othar starts back 36 years after settling down with her. There are time meddlers in GG and Othar's Twitter. So I peg this as an alternate timeline. At least till Gil dies in GG main story. Though this is a persuasive alternative. So I wonder how Othar will save the day, figuratively speaking. Rej Maddog 00:34, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::: hours. -- Corgi 03:04, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :::: I bow to your superior talents of memory and observation. It was only 36 hours she had to live a day later. Rej Maddog 20:21, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Self Contradiction Yep, Othar threw me a curve with that one. Something is very wrong with the current twitter story. If Wulfenbach troups are guarding the city, does it make sense that no one has been in it for 27 years? Indeed, cities make the most sense to defend from the inside. So I find the Autonomous libraries entries to make no sense. And I find no way to reconcile Othar's Twitter with GG's storyline or even with itself. More the pity. It would have been nice to have another source for canon fodder and speculation. Mathematics won't help in the face of self contradiction. Rej Maddog 04:00, 29 April 2009 (UTC) : Nothing is 'wrong', we merely don't have all the data. Here's what I saw, just so you have another point of view to consider: Some nine years after Othar decided to settle down, something went terribly wrong in Europa with The Other. Whether this was Lucrezia's manifestation in Agatha, or a lack of Milvistle's betrayal, we have no idea yet - insufficient data. We do know this is after Klaus was able to establish his empire, and it is well-established enough to have built trains and a substantial military. : We can infer, however, that The Other was able to do a lot more damage than in the history we know, she was not stopped this time by anybody. The slavers were able to sweep westward from Transylvania into western Europa as well, eventually reaching Paris, where the Master, brilliant Spark that he is, fought furiously - but even with Wulfenbach troops in pursuit and forming an otherwise-unthinkable, desperate, last-chance alliance to try to protect Paris from being overrun, they failed. All of the Master's resources, all of the Baron's, they simply were not enough. This also implies that England was targeted next, although Albia's water resources might have made a difference - if they did, England is likely partly occupied, and the Glass City in a state of permanent siege. : Now, it is my suspicion, and this is only a guess, because I have negative Moxana points and have learned my lesson therefrom: Othar is going to discover/deduce somehow that some action he took was a linchpin in the defeat and suppression of The Other. Using the principle of , he will utilise the time-manipulation machinery we've been introduced to and travel back to undo everything in his life from Oslaka on, leaving her just a bittersweet memory in his mind alone. This will let everything add up normally. : But we have to wait for the reveal. -- Corgi 19:08, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :: That's a pretty good imagination you've got there. It's always good to have something in the fire for Moxana. Though if this comes out exactly the way you said it will be a lot of points to award. :: I still hold the story is inconsistent because of the statements about the troops. I find it hard to suspend disbelief around that. :: One thing I hate more than time travel stories is time travel stories that change the past. And the ones that make everything that happen never happen are the worst. Still this is an Othar story so one should expect it to be pretty annoying. :: I did think it was nice of Phil to give Othar and Oslaka a happy ending, if only for a while. :: But I have written the twitter off as non-canon. Sad, I would have liked it if Othar's twitter and GG meshed. :: The professors recycle a lot. Which is kinda cool. They are just not big on continuity or consistency. Besides those things are hard to do live. They take lots of rewriting and revision to get strait. :: They are smart enough to give what they do its own name: Gaslamp Fantasy. So it is what it is and not like anything else. I accept that but my heart feels sad. Rej Maddog 02:18, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Nah, nah - their continuity and consistency are fine, there are only little mistakes and Kaja runs around trying to fix those when possible. Not sure why you've written it off as non-canon just because you don't like the story. That's rarely how canon works *grin*. ::: That being said, did you see -- Corgi 00:36, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::: I'm not sure about liking the story yet, as you say we will have to wait while its revealed. The other three parts were all fun to read (I came in late so I got to read them as fast as I could absorb them.) :::: I also rate the Phil and Kaja's storytelling as first rate. A good way to judge the skill of a teller is by the show-don't-tell quality of the story. The little bit of business with Agatha cleaning her glasses and fixing her hair before yelling at Gil, for example, shows you everything without having to tell you anything. :::: The other aspect of a story is whether it is a pleasant place to visit or something you take with you to live inside you. GG rises high enough for me to judge it against the ones I have put on that shelf. For me, it doesn't quite attain the shelf. That's okay, I enjoy it for its levity and cool storytelling. I envy some of what Phil can do with a pen and Kaja with a story. They are on my list of authors I want to read all of. :::: There is another level of judgment appropriate for spontaneous storytelling. You don't hold people to the standards of an edited storying if they are telling it to you off the cuff. Things can go wrong and astray. Othar's twitter is mostly off the cuff. Which may be why cautions have been taken not to let it overlap with GG canon. For things like that, you let slips get corrected on the fly. So I'm gonna suspend judgment and just go back to enjoying the entertainment. Rej Maddog 02:42, 3 May 2009 (UTC) The Madlab shouldn't be a main page Your new Rej's Madlab page doesn't belong in the main namespace, that's for factual articles. Other discussions should be in a forum section or under your user page. The best place for it is probably User:Rej Maddog/Rej's Madlab. (I don't know if you can move the page yourself, but I or several other admins can move the page for you.) (By the way, the "namesake" link on your user page no longer works.) Argadi 19:08, 3 May 2009 (UTC) : Sheesh, don't just talk about it, move the thing. *grin* Which I did. And took out two inappropriate apostrophes just for tidiness. I left the Mad category, that didn't seem inappropriate. -- Corgi 19:19, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :: Madlab is created and blows up immediately. Ha. As Agatha says: I meant for that to happen. ::Thanks both of you for the assistance and teleportation of the lab. Rej Maddog 19:57, 3 May 2009 (UTC) May summary Nice work. Thanks for keeping it current. -- Corgi 07:02, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks. And thanks for noticing. Trying to find the right summary for the comic in the right tone is fun. Generally I am shooting for updating once a week (Friday). Rej Maddog 10:41, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Reverted edits I am really sorry about that, but it had to be done. The changes that were originally made were for a reason, which we discussed. If you can get consensus to put them back, I will not argue, of course. (Kind debate, yes.) If you'd like a reason for why each line needed to be changed, I'll be happy to discuss that. If I may suggest -- a good solution may be maintaining your own summaries similar to how I have essays in my own user space. (I noticed you started a backup of your work and I support that.) I keep them there because those are just my own thoughts and I recognize that that my personal files are the best place for them. Again, apologies for the conflict. Feel free to comment back or email me as necessary. --m 05:07, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Radio theatre There are two sources you tube has collections of revenge of the weasel queen and death wish dupree The gg site has links to mp3/podcasts of minor heroes and the sleepy clank. The sleepy clank contains clues to agatha's relation to her ancestor Iscariot heterodyne and jenka. It would also be nice if the written scripts of the plays could be turned up. so of the podcast is hard to hear due to sound levels and background noise. --Rej ¤¤? 05:34, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure if you changed the Radio link because of my Talk statement or not, but Thank you for taking care of it--I didn't know how to really annotate the videos -- Axi 20:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hi Axi, I'm not sure either. Geniuses tend to think alike. I was surprised to see the Radio Theater link show up when I looked. If that's your doing good work. I had seen the you tube presentations some time ago but the podcasts came to my attention just recently. It feels good to have them all pointed to from one place now. --Rej ¤¤? 20:30, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Jotun Brothers by Selnikov in Passholdt cleanup. Need their own page. Categories include villians, KoJ Strumhalten. : If you can write a useful and substantial article, go right ahead. We don't even have an identifiable image of them (perhaps in that group shot, but we'll likely never know) so I can't see how notable they are for inclusion, but that's merely my standards. Let's see what you can do with it. -- Corgi 23:35, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :: Well they got mentioned by name so the name will come up again. I figure to plant a flag (i.e. page for them) Then there would be something to edit. I'm waiting for inspiration. Learning which template I need to use will take some energy. Ditto for using stub templates. So here you have the promise of a stub of a page. Sometime --Rej ¤¤? 00:52, 19 June 2009 (UTC) The skyway map It would be nice to have a free skyway map of Wulfenbachia and all the places relevant to GG circa 1892. I was thinking of something simplified on the order of a subway map except that we don't have subways but airships. Or maybe something like the hub centric maps of boston I saw in the past. Let's see Mechanicsberg, BettlesBerg, D'omas, Old land castle wulfenbach, paris, England. The danube. Skiff Geister Mongfishia. Zumzum Strumvarious, Passholdt, the wastlands. Othar's island. Then if time permits Zoggletonk Rollback ...you have been granted. ⚙Zarchne 00:21, 20 June 2009 (UTC) : Granted what? :What rollback? :Totally missing context here. ::Puzzled! --Rej ¤¤? 00:58, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :: You are now an admin of this wiki, with the ability to make changes go bye-bye. When you look at the change history of a page you should see a "rollback" link for the most recent change. The intent is to deal with vandalism, editing disagreements should better be handled with "undo" to preserve the history (better transparency). Argadi 10:05, 28 June 2009 (UTC)